How Did This Happen?
by TeamEdward259
Summary: Karin Kurosaki was on her way to the store for Yuzu when she get attack by a hollow. Will Toshiro help her. I suck at summarys but please read.
1. The Hollow Attack

**A/N: (This is my first fanfiction EVER so please be gentil with me and my story's)

* * *

****Karin's Pov**

It was in the middle of the day and I just got home from school where I walked into the house where I got attacked by goat beard.

"KARIN… MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER" he yelled as I kicked him in the face and as usual he goes crying to the poster of our mother. Yuzu was getting ready to make supper when she notice she didn't have all the stuff to make it so she turns to me and asked:

"Karin do you mind going to store for me?"

"Not at all, Yuzu" I said as she gave me a list of all that she needed, and so with the list and money in my pocket I headed to the store. On my way there I got a strange feeling in the pit of my gut that something bad was going to happen.

_I hate these feelings I get because they __ALWAYS __comes true_ I thought as I walked a little faster to the store.

Just as I was on the corner, a big hole opened in the sky and out came a hollow, it was big and had a long tail also it had a hollow mask covering its whole head trailing down all the way to the tip of it tail. I couldn't stop staring at it as it just multiplied into at least 10 for sure then the original hollow looked straight at me and attacked I couldn't move I was froze into place, that was until it hit me with full force with its tail.

"You have a high spiritual pressure child" it said to me as I was lifting myself off the ground.

"What's it to you?" I spat at him

"I will enjoy_ devouring_ your soul, I can already _taste_ it" with that said my eyes widen in fear and I ran as fast as I could to get away from it but it easily kept it pace to catch up to me. It didn't matter how much I pushed myself or my legs faster it always kept up with me, always beside me until it disappeared, for now. So while I was alone I let myself slow down and made a turn into an ally to catch my breath. My heart was racing, lungs stung by my sallow breaths, legs sore from running they were so sore that I couldn't stand on them so I let my back slide down the wall I was leaning on till my butt hit the cold hard ground. After about an hour I had my head against the brick wall letting my thoughts drift, I was half way asleep till I felt wind blowing in my face.

_Wind cant blow in my face i'm on the side of the ally _I thought as I opened my eyes and there in front of me was _him _the _hollow. _My blood ran cold through my veins, I opened my mouth to scream it was the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

**Toushiro's Pov**

It was just about 12:00pm when it was my shift to go on the look out for hollows, so I got up off the couch and popped a soul candy in my mouth and let my true form come out when I did that I let my gigai fall to the floor so I turned around and picked it up and layed it on the couch, then jumped out of the window.

I've been shunpoing all over the place for a hour now and still no sign of a hollow, that was until I shunpoed over a small convince store on the corner of where Koursaki lived then the sky riped open where it revealed a hollow, and a big one at that. **(A/N: The hollow Toshiro is seeing is the same one Karin sees so I don't need to explain what it looks like again, do I?) **I was just about to attack it when it multiplied into 10 copys of the same hollow, but I still attacked even though they were copys I never stoped until I got at the original, but just as I was going to attack it the hollow dived down and started attacking a girl about 11/ or 12 years old.

The hollow hit her once with its tail and sent her flying backwards towards the other side of the road that she was walking on, the hollow stoped a few meters away from her and it looked like it was talking to her, but she just got up and ran down the street with the hollow following her. It didn't matter how much she ran it would keep up with her, to the hollow this was a game of cat and mouse, well that was until it disappeared, I stop dead in my tracks trying tgo figure out were it went to trying to sense it presance that was until I heard a blood curling scream coming from an ally not to far from here, so I decided to check it out even though the human wouldn't be able to see me in my shinigmi form. When I got at the ally the only thing I saw was the girl who was running away from the hollow, so I walked up to her to see if she was alright but all I saw was her mouth was open and here eyes roled back into her head.

"Um... Are you alright?" I asked

_What am I doing? Talking to her like she can hear me _I thought in annoyance

_Toshiro you're finally losing it _said Hyourinmaru teasingly

_For once I agree with you, Hyourinmaru _I thought sadly

But just like she did hear me she said "Yeah, i'm alright thanks for asking, _Snowball"_

_I'm starting to like this kid, how about you **snowball **_said a laughing Hyourinmaru

"Look, who are you calling snowball?" I asked in annoyance and embarassment, she looked left then right first, then back at me and said:

"Well, I don't se anyone else here so I must be talking about you, right?"

I sighed in anger "I spose" I said.

She just got off the ground and dust the dirt that was on her pants off then she looked at me and asked "So, whats your name?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" I said looking into her eyes.

"Well Toshiro Hitsugaya, my name is Karin Kurosaki" she said with a smile gracing her lips

_kurosaki, as in Ichigo Kurosaki _I thought

"Hey Karin, do you by any chance know Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked while tilting my head to one side to get a better look at her face.

"Yeah, I think I know him considering hes my older brother" she said while rolling her eyes, acting like it no big deal, my eyes widen in shock letting the information sink in, then I looked at her very closely and notice that she have the same shape of eyes that Ichigo got.

"I didn't know Ichigo had a little sister, is it just the two of you?" I asked her

"No, there's another one of us, my twin sister Yuzu she's the baby of the family" she said "Well, there's also goat beard" she continued

"Who's goat beard?" I asked slowly

"Our dad"she said casually

_Oh _I thought _Its nice to know that they have a strong family bond _I continued

_Yeah no kidding _said Hyorinmaru

"Your a shinigmi aren't you?" asked Karin out of the blue, I stared at her with wide eyes and my mouth opened at little _I'm going to be on one hell of a ride with this girl aren't I Hyorinmaru?_

_That my young friend, you are _he said laughing.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. What Have I Done

**Toushiro's POV**

I stared at her completely and utterly shocked, _how so she know of shingmi? _I asked myself, so I has to ask "How do you know of shingmi?."

Karin looked at me like I was and idiot "Well Snowball, First: I can see you because of my high spiritual pressure and Second: My brother is a soul reaper, Duhh!" she said.

"Would you stop calling me _Snowball_" I asked her nicely, I even smiled a little, I hardly ever smile.

"Sure, I'll stop calling you Snowball, _Fuzzy" _Said a grinning Karin.

_Fuzzy, that's worse than Snowball _I thought angrily

Then she started singing "Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear, Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair, Fuzzy Wuzzy…" I had to admit he had a good singing voice, until a laughing Hyorinmaru entered my mind.

_Not only did she find you a new nickname, but made song out it!_

_Shut up _I thought back

"Can you stop please" I begged

"Nope" she said popping on the 'P' and started singing again.

I closed my eyes and bent my head sighing, I have a really big head ach because of her, then I notice it was quite when I looked up Karin was staring off into space.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked

She shifted her eyes to look at me, " Yeah, I'm alright I um… gotta go bye" then she ran off in the direction o her house.

"Bye" I said wondering why she went so fast.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

After I said bye to Toushiro, I bolted down the street towards my house. When I got there I opened the door I seen goat beard going into the closet looking for something and Yuzu in the kitchen waiting for me and the bag of food, she seen me come in and looked for the bag of food she asked me to get but when she couldn't find it she looked at me questionly, I just ignored her and went to my room. Ever since Ichigo moved out with Rukia I got his room, so when I got there I jumped on the bed with my face in the pillow I started to think of where the hollow went after I screamed.

**_I'm here _**said a voice

_Where's here _I thought to myself

**_Inside your body _**it said

_Why you in my body _I thought angerly

**_You'll find out soon enough _**

Then I got up went over to my desk and pulled out my homework, might as well do while I wait for supper to be done and Yuzu calls me down. It was about two hour of homework till there was a knock on my door "Come in" I said.

The door opened revealing Yuzu "Do you want any supper?" she asked

"Sure" I said getting up and walking over to the door and walked out leaving Yuzu one step ahead of me, when we got down there the table was set with dishes I went over to my place and Yuzu went over to the oven to get the food. On my left there sat dad reading a newspaper while waiting for the food and in front of me was Yuzu puttung the pots on the table. When she sat down I took the spoon and scoped up the soup and put it in my bowl. About 10 minute into supper dad decided it was good to start conversation.

"So Karin, how was your day?" he asked with a smile.

"Boring" I said with no emotion.

He sweat dropped. Like I can't tell him 'Hey dad I got attacked by a hollow and met a Shinigmi name Toushiro' ya like he'd belive that. When supper was done I went upstairs and in my room and walked over to the window and looked out to see the sun setting then something in me snapped my body was moving but I was not controling it.

I felt my feet drop in to a rythem, so I knew I was going down the stairs, when my body got at the bottom I tuned left into the living room and then right into the kitchen where I could hear dishes clashing against each other so I knew Yuzu was there at the sink doing dishes. With the turn off her head she looks at me and smile. I goes over to the counter and grabs a knife.

_Whats going on _I yelled in my head

My body turns to Yuzu, and before she can even scream I stabed her in the chest on her left side just above the heart, she looked at me with tears running down her face and wide shocked eyes, then my body pulled the knife out and stabed her again but this time it was in the heart. When I pulled out the knife Yuzu dropped to the floor, I turned my back but before I took a step I heard a faint voice "W-Why K-Karin?" she asked and with that I walked away leaving a dead body of Yuzu on the kitchen floor.

I could feel my feet pading down the hall and my body turned to the left then I stopped it seems like I came to a door where I could hear humming comming from the inside.

_Oh No im at the clinic where dad is I'm going to kill my dad I'm going to stab him like I stabed Yuzu! No it's not me it's this stupid hollow that is controling my body _I thought angerly.

I felt something slide down my face my had shot up to it and to see what it was it was tears, tears were running down my face I never cried once after my mom died.

I open the door and there was Goat Beard with his back to me, I crept up behind him and held the handle of the knife with both hands high above my head, with full force I brought my hand down and the knife sliced into my dads back. His head shot up and looked over his shoulder to find me, his second eldest stabing him in the back. After a few stabs in the back and a slice in his throut he fell to the ground in a pool of blood. I looked at him to notice I had control over my body again, I screamed a bloody scream I turned side way to look at myself to find my body covered in Blood Dad and Yuzu's blood.

_What have I done!_

* * *

R

E

_ V_

__I

E

W


	3. The Wolf, The Souls

**(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, it was all because of school and studies, well here is chapter 3 of How Did This Happen I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for all the reviews I got I would love to get some more my goal is to get a 100 reviews by the end of next week so I would like to thank you guys if you can helping me out)  
**

* * *

**Karin's POV**

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror, my face was ghost white pale, blood shot eyes from crying and blood smeared everywhere, my hands, face had splatters of blood on it, the pools on the floor, and my clothes. I was probably staring at the mirror for a good half hour, till I let the shock sink in. This wasn't my fault it was the hollows but I cant help but feel that it is my fault. What would mom say if she were here, what would Ich-nii think, would he be mad at me, yes that is be alright if he been mad at me, but will he hate me, I cant live knowing my only brother, my only family member hating my guts. I had to get away, but first I gotta clean up and figure out how i'm going to get this hollow out of my body.

I had everything cleaned up, every room in the house was spotless, dad and Yuzu's body's were in bags in Ich-nii's closet for the time being until I find out what to do with them, I had my shower. Now all I need is this hollow out of my body.

_Hey you there you stupid hollow _I thought to myself

**_What do you want child _**It answered back

_I want you out of my body _

**_No way I like your high spiritual power_**

_Get out now_

**_No_**

"GET OUT YOU _BASTARD_!" I yelled on top of my lungs, I had eyes shut closed and dropped to my knees crying. Everything in me was gone, my voice, heart, soul, mind, Everything. Ich-nii is not going have anything to do with me, cause of what I've done. And I'll be left alone, scared and lonely. Dad once told me I was like a wolf, with my eyes looking in your soul, I guess dad was right but the thing now I'm a lone wolf.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by a white light, and the next thing I know the hollow was looking me in the face, screaming, and shot out the door as fast as it could, _going to look for souls to eat I guess _that was my last thought, the everything went black.

* * *

**Toushiro's POV**

"Taicho!" Yelled a very high voice, I didn't have to turn around to know it was Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto what so you want?" I questioned.

"Ooh.. I just came to tell you me and Renji is going to Urahara's shop. Would you like to come?"

"No" I said in a monotone voice. "Besides I need to go look for that hollow that got away" I continued on.

"Ooh, but Taicho" she said stepping in front of me bending over showing off her cleavage, pouting giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Matsumoto, you know that look don't work on me." I explained to her

She huffed "Fine, you your so mean Taicho." she called out while running off.

_Peace at last _I thought to myself, as I walked down the street passing everyone and everything. I got giggles from girls and glares from the guys also alot of whispers from the older men and women. I just passed the soccer field when I heard beeping coming from my pocket, I reached in and pulled out my phone to look at it to locate the hollow.

I followed the map to where the hollow was and arrived at a meadow where two little kids were, staring up at the hollow. I soon noticed that it was the same hollow that attacked the girl from the shop, I soon popped a soul candy in my mouth separating me from my gigai. I ran to the hollow grabbing Hyourinmaru from it sheath yelling"SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS, HYOURINMARU" but when I was about to slice it in half it disappeared.

_Where did you go you bastard _I thought with anger, I turned to look at the two kids the boy looked around 9 had dark brown hair and grey eyes with a band-aid on the bridge of his nose, he also had a yellow sweater on with blue shorts, he was holding a girl with light brown hair put in pig tails had the same grey eyes as the boy and had a pink dress on, she looked around7. I sighed and went down on one knee and asked them:

"What are your names?" I asked gently.

The boy looked at me and asked rudely "Whats it to you"

"I'm only here to help you"

The boy looked at me for some time then something in is eyes changed from hate to trust, then said "I'm Souta, and this is my little sister Yui,... Who are you?" he asked after

"I'm Caption of the 10th squad, I'm a shinigami" I explained "Come along I'll bring you to my current place where I'm staying" I continued walking towards the place where I entered from, I didn't know or care if the kids where following me or not all I knew that I had to find that hollow that got away, if its the last thing I do. That was until I felt something grabbing my hand, I looked down to see Yui looking at me with frighten eyes and I also noticed that she was holding Souta's right hand, I looked at Yui face again and smiled gently but it was a small smile so she can only see it.

When we got to Orihime place Matsumoto and the others where there, Matsumoto looked over at me and said "Ooh, Taicho your back, and you brought souls with you"

"Yes, and Matsumoto you will be in charge of looking after them" I told her sternly, to let her know it was an order from her caption.

"Haii, Taicho" she said loudly and jumped up to give the kids a hug.

I headed to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, the sleep took over me.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
